Hands clean
by Inhala
Summary: ¿Por cuanto tiempo se pueden mantener las apariencias sin lastimar a quien se ama? ¿Cuánto tardara Sakura en descubrirlo?... A/U.


Gente, se que debería estar subiendo la continuación de mis fics, pero antes de dar mis excusas baratas XD quiero dar las ¡GRACIAS! A Gaara Dudesons por betear mi fic y también anunciar que: Como buen hijo esta siendo editado, con la única intención de que sea agradable para todos a la hora de la lectura.

Con respecto a mis demás fics todas las continuaciones están en proceso de creación y aclaración de mis ideas.

Espero que esta nueva creación -Que es un tree-shot- sea del agrado de todos, es un poco raro ya que en este experimento con una nueva pareja, más adelante se sabrá de quien se trata. Bueno sin más rodeos aquí les va.

Besos a todos.

Cambioyfuera*

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Hands clean

********************

Capítulo I

Cerró los ojos y suspiró al sentir las finas manos de su acompañante pasearse de manera peligrosa –pero sensual– por los costados de sus blanquecinos pechos. Sus piernas, sin vestimenta alguna, se encontraban enredadas mientras que sus cuerpo sudados y extasiados yacían pegados entre sí, sus caderas se movían creando aquella endemoniada –y al mismo tiempo– sensual fricción. Era… ¡ni siquiera sabía cómo definir aquello! Y tampoco sabía como habían acabado en esta situación. Hace un poco más de seis meses se odiaban y ahora… estaban ahí, en su casa, su habitación, en su cama y sin ropa –como solía ser prácticamente todas las tardes hace cuatro meses–. Si seis meses atrás hubiera sabido que su odio evolucionaría a una amistad y esa amistad a "eso" en estos minutos no lo estaría contando.

Salió de su libertad al sentir su boca ser devorada otra vez. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de aquel sublime contacto y del momento, su estómago se revolvió frente a ese pensamiento, esos eran los únicos momentos donde se daba el lujo de ser ella misma, de sentir, donde se podía amar y ser amada aunque… a escondidas, pero lo más importante: sin prejuicios.

–Esto… podría ser de… desastroso –habló entre besos.

–Me la trae floja –respondió mirándola a los ojos antes de volver a besarla. Se vio interrumpida al sentir las manos de Sakura presionar sus hombros, alejándola de su cuerpo.

–Siempre… Siempre actúas como si no te importara –hablo mientras imitaba a su acompañante y tomaba asiento en su cama. Un pequeño espasmo de temor recorrió su cuerpo al sentir un suspiro acompañado del vacío a su lado.

–Eso es por que cuando estoy aquí y contigo… nada importa –sonrío burlonamente. Sabía que una fresa tan cutre como esa no seria suficiente para calmar los "nervios" de la chica. Tomo sus ropas para luego reacomodarla en su cuerpo –. No entiendo a que le temes tanto. Vivir esperando la aceptación de los demás no es vida, Sakura –le reprochaba mientras miraba en el espejo de cuerpo completo corroborando su imagen.

–Para ti es fácil decirlo, todo el mundo sabe quien eres. Nuestros amigos, tu familia… para tu entorno nada sobre ti es un secreto –le recordó –. No te importan las expectativas que los demás tiene puestas sobre ti, no te importa el encajar; en cambio conmigo, conmigo nada es así y eso no va a cambiar –lamentaba mientras giraba para coger el pijama que se encontraba bajo la almohada.

Sonrío sonoramente y giro su cuerpo para ver los atributos Sakura cubiertos con aquel pijama rosa que tanto odiaba.

–Te equivocas, las cosas son así porque eres cobarde, vives pendiente de encajar; de agradar a todo el mundo, tus amigos, tu madre, tu familia. Te desvives por hacer feliz a todo el mundo, pero tú, Sakura Haruno, ¿eres feliz?... ¿Eres feliz manteniendo en secreto quién y cómo eres realmente? –respondió. Le molestaba tanto lamento.

–Eres cruel –se intento defender.

–No Sakura. Eres tú quien se avergüenza de quien eres, ¡si las personas que tanto amas te aprecian tanto como tú a ellas, sabrán entender y aceptar quien eres sin replicar! Tú eres la cruel, esto duele Sakura tener que cargar con tus miedos, tu vergüenza y mi silencio mientras que simplemente te lavas las manos –explotó. No hicieron falta palabras, el rostro atónito de Sakura lo dijo todo. Muchas veces no me día sus palabras, pero ella con esa actitud le hacia daño y lo único que le quedaba eran palabras hirientes ese era su único método de desahogo. Porque a Sakura no los veía como "algo" pasajero, no era alguien con quien pasar el rato… era importante, tan importante que sentía estar rozando el amor.

–Somos… demasiado distintas – sus palabras fueron secas pero directas y al mismo tiempo temerosas.

–Tienes razón, son muchas nuestras diferencias –Le dio la razón mientras giraba para tomar su bolso y al mismo tiempo esconder la tristeza que se reflejaba en su rostro. No había que ser demasiado perspicaz para notar que la estaba cortando. Acomodo el bolso en su hombro mientras se encaminaba a la salida, tomo el pomo entre sus manos cuando la voz de Sakura la detuvo.

–Confió, en que no irás contando a todo el mundo sobre esto –le volvió a recordar como tantas otras veces lo había hecho –, y teniendo en cuenta la confianza que tienes con tu madre, espero no le hables sobre mí.

Su estomago se revolvió… pedir algo así y en esas circunstancias no era muy propio de ella. Sonrío con tristeza, quizá esta era una de las facetas que no tuvo tiempo de descubrir en la muchacha de cabellos rosas.

–No te preocupes, seguiré honrando tu petición de silencio –respondía mientras abría la puerta en su totalidad, antes de abandonar la estancia giró su rostro y mirando a los ojos de Sakura dedicándole sus últimas palabras –. Nadie descubrirá este supuesto crimen –

Sintió como algo en su interior se perdía frente a esa mirada fría y el rencor de aquéllas palabras, se recostó nuevamente con la mirada clavada en el techo. Ya estaba hecho, por primera vez de que habían comenzado esa "relación" había dicho lo que pensaba, pero, no había salido como esperaba. Jamás había tomado en cuenta los sentimientos de su… su ¿Qué? Suspiró frustrada, las cosas se les habían dado de forma tan natural, tan espontánea que, ni siquiera se molestaron en formalizar o dar un nombre a lo que tenían. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir como las lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas… Después de todo, no se sentía tan tranquila como esperaba.

*******************

Gracias por leer.


End file.
